


A New Year to Remember

by buffymysavior



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, new year's, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffymysavior/pseuds/buffymysavior
Summary: It's New Year's on the roof again, but what happens this year now that Riley and Lucas are together? It's something neither Riley or Lucas expect.





	A New Year to Remember

Riley and Lucas were sitting on the ledge of the roof, waiting for the new year to begin. They intended to spend this one together, considering last year’s had gone so wrong. Everybody else was spending New Year’s with their significant other. Maya was with Josh, Farkle was with Smackle, and Zay had gone home to Texas to visit Vanessa, his on-again off-again girlfriend. Lucas hadn’t wanted to sit on the ledge, knowing his girlfriend would probably fall, being so clumsy. But Riley insisted, and Lucas always had trouble saying no when she looked at him with those big brown eyes. Now he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other wrapped around her stomach. Riley smiled brightly, and Lucas could see the light in her eyes besides it being so dark. “Aw, this is so romantic. You know I’m not going to fall, right, Lucas?”

“Yeah, I know,” Lucas looked down nervously, “but if you do, I’ll be here to catch you.”

Riley’s grin widened. “Don’t worry. When my brain tells my arms and legs what to do, they try real hard now.”

Lucas laughed and looked down at his phone. “Ten more seconds until the ball drops.” Ten, nine, eight, seven-

Lucas was staring into Riley’s eyes instead of at the sky. She looked like she wanted to say something. It’s probably nothing, he thought.

Six, five, four, three, two-

“I love you,” Riley said.

One.

Fireworks went off and Lucas thought he misheard her. “What?”

Riley took a deep breath. “I love you. I knew because I am someone who thinks with her head. I always thought that love made sense. But loving you is chaotic, wonderful, and it has taught me that love isn’t logical. You help me to use my head and heart and both are telling me that I love you.”

The fireworks made it hard to hear her but Lucas hung onto every word.

Riley bit her lip. “It’s okay. You don’t have to say it back. I just want you to mean it if you ever do say it back. I won’t be hurt. Well, maybe a little hurt-”

Lucas moved his arms from her body and grabbed her face between his hands. “Riley!” he exclaimed. Her breath stopped short in her throat.

“Lucas?”

“I love you, too,” Lucas smiled unbelievably wide. He could feel his heart racing. That was something only Riley could achieve.

“I was always hoping you did,” Riley managed to get out before Lucas pulled her face closer to his and kissed her slowly. Riley put her arms around his neck and sighed in content. She knew this would be the start of a great year.


End file.
